Gboro-Gboro/Advanced Information
Battle Information Short Blades: *Aim for its torso and fangs to deal above average to critical damage depending on your weapon's stats. *Aim for its arm fins and tail fin but you can also hit the other parts mentioned above if your equiped blade have higher sunder damage than pierce damage. Long Blades: *Aim for its arm fins and the tail fin as it deal above average to critical damage depending on your weapon's stats. *Continuously attacking the arm fins will inflict Down on Gboro-Gboro. Buster Blades: *Aim for the arm fins to deal above average damage and the cannon for guaranteed critical hits. Use Charge Crush on a its cannon while it's down will result in a very quick kill . *Aim for the arm fins or tail fins will give you better results if your equiped blade have higher sunder damage. Boost Hammer: *Concentrate your attacks on the arm fins first until you inflict Down. *Then, either continue attacking the arm fins so that it will remain down or switch your attacks to the cannon for higher damage output (critical hits). *When it's downed, attack it using the Boost Hammer's Boost Rush (Square) and finish it of with Boost Impact (R+Square) before it gets up. Doing this will kill it very quickly. Charge Spear: *Aim for its torso and fangs to deal above average to critical damage depending on your weapon's stats. Use ground triangle attacks as it can better aim for the mentioned parts. *Continuously attacking the torso will inflict Down. Elemental: *Using the spark element effectively augments your melee attacks against Gboro-Gboro. Follow the tips above for each blade type to maximize your damage output. *The best moment to attack it when it aiming down since it take very long time to do it. Stay away from its front and always be alert after it shoots, as it sometimes it will trash around. Pierce Bullets: *Aiming for the back fin, torso or fangs can easily cause critical hits. *"Control: Face enemy" modules will always target the back fin. Use this to your advantage when making shot or laser type bullets. *You can also use its own Aragami bullets against the body parts mentioned above as they are considered as pure pierce attribute bullets. Crush Bullets: *Targeting its arm fins or cannon will cause above average or critical hits to occur. *Attack these parts with spark elemental radial bullets for maximum damage output. Elemental: *Spark elemental bullets are most effective against a Gboro-Gboro as all of his parts have weak defense against it. If properly aimed with the right bullet type, above average to critical hits are ensured. Status Resistances for GE3: Rage Indicator: Green smoke is released from its mouth. *When enraged, it becomes faster and more aggressive, and it has an increased tendency to rush at its targets and bite them. *It also shoots much faster than while enraged; keep this in mind. *When it use its thrashing attack while enraged, it will also shoot projectiles from its cannon. *Its mortar attack have a larger area of effect when used while enraged. Torso: Attacking its torso using blades with high pierce stats can easily break it. Advanced piercing or radial spark elemental bullets will also work well. Fang: Using blades with high pierce stat can easily break its fang. Try not to stand too close when attacking its mouth as you might hit the torso instead. Shot and Laser type spark elemental bullets are also effective, especially the advanced piercing bullets. Back Fin: Spark elemental shot or laser type bullets are the best way to break the back fin. You can manually aim it or use homing bullets/"Control: Face enemy" modules for easier targeting. Weak Points: You can inflict Down on a Gboro-Gboro by continuously attacking the following parts: *Arm Fins using sunder and crush blade attacks. *Torso using pierce blade attacks. *Torso using spark elemental shot/laser bullets. *It usually staggers when their back fin and cannon are struck. *You can devour whenever it's aiming down. *When their HP are low, it tend to run away by swimming through the waterways present on the map. Stay away from areas with water as much as possible. *It has average hearing and vision range. *It will spam a mortar attack whenever the player is on higher ground. *It can use its mortar attack from very long distance but it takes it a very long time to use it. *It tends to use its mortar attack around itself when players are nearby. Attacks: *Rush: Runs at target and attempts to bite. *Bite: Tries to bite *Rampage: Performs four consecutive attacks after biting, swiping around itself every time when doing so. Will roar after performing this move. *Triple Shot: Raises fin and gathers momentum, will fire 3 consecutive blast orbs of water. *3 way shot: Raises fin and gathers momentum, will fire Blast orbs of water in 3 directions. *Mortar: Raises head and attacks its area with a large range blast. *Long Range mortar: Same as above, just the center of the attack is not based on the Aragami itself. *Backstep: Performs a quick hop backwards. *Raging: Jumps around erratically, this was a move in GE2 belonging to the Kaballah Kaballah Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Attributes for God Eater 2: Rage Burst, God Eater Resurrection and God Eater 3 After breaking the bond of Torso, Fangs and Back Fin, their Elemental Spark defense will switch to 'XX', increasing the damage they take. Further note, the Torso has no elemental resistance or weakness until broken, when it will become very weak versus Spark. Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Advanced infomation Category:Medium sized Aragami